


Give ‘em pumpkin to talk about

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't throw pumpkins at people, Gen, Pumpkin puns, clumsy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: All you wanted to do was carve pumpkins with your friends.





	Give ‘em pumpkin to talk about

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Rob. Also this covered "pumpkin carving" on my Genre Bingo card.

“Rob! My clumsy ass needs some ice, or a doctor.” You yell as you walk into Rob’s house with Richard trailing behind you with the pumpkins the two of you picked out. He placed them on the kitchen counter, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made his way into the living room. He took a seat next to Rob on the couch. 

“What happened exactly?”

You glared over at Richard who was sitting on the couch trying his hardest not to laugh. “Your best friend was picking out pumpkins for us to carve, and instead of putting the one he picked out for you in the wagon, he threw it at me.”

“You caught it, right?”

“Of course.” You didn’t even care if they saw your bra at this point. You pulled up your shirt and turned so that they could get a good look at your right side. “I can’t actually tell but how bad is it?” 

“I’ll just get you some ice, hold on a second, okay?” 

Rob rushed out of the room towards the kitchen and you sighed as you prodded your side. “Ow, fuck that hurts. Did you have to throw it that hard?”

“You’re lucky it was just your side. Look up ‘getting hit by a pumpkin’ when you get a chance, some of those people got it way worse than you did.”

“I know this has nothing to do with pumpkins, but did you see that clip online where a woman got hit in the face by watermelon in a slingshot?”

“I saw that one.” Rob returns with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel and gently presses it against your side. You hiss at the cold that pressed against your exposed side but thanked him quietly. 

“So Bob-o, Y/N, are we still carving these pumpkins?” Rich unscrewed the lid from his water bottle and took a drink from it. He place it back down on the coffee table and looked up at the two of you.

“These pumpkins aren’t going to carve themselves.” You grinned as Rob helped you into the kitchen. 

“I thought there’d be more pumpkins than this.”

“These are the ones Y/N wants to decorate for your house.”

“There’s plenty more in the garage.“ You snorted as Rob picked up the larger pumpkin and sat it down in front of you. “We just wanted to be prepared for Halloween.”

“You could probably carve a pumpkin for everyone who lives on this street.”

“We should do it. God, I wish Misha was here. He’d help out with this craziness.”

“You two might have to do the heavy lifting when we deliver these”

“If you do the decorating, we’ll deliver ‘em, deal?” Rich held out his hand and you raised an eyebrow. He was patiently waiting for an answer. 

“You got a deal.” The two of shook on it and grinned. “Now where do we start?”


End file.
